Unclassified Hero
by ipmzero
Summary: Centers around the lives of two very different, but very similar digimon. Living on opposite ends of the power scale, Pyro and Revengemon seek to find out there destinies. But will this lead to conflict between the two?


The Adventure Begins

WarGreymon tore through the clouds at a rapid pace. He had been assigned a very important mission. He had to find and destroy a digimon that posed a great threat to the Digital World. 

WarGreymon looked down and saw a figure on the ground. He had reached his destination. He swooped down to confront his opponent. He landed right in front of him. 

This digimon was strange. WarGreymon could tell he was at the Mega level, but he didn't look to dangerous. WarGreymon began to think he could defeat him. 

"I know who you are,"WarGreymon says. "You must submit and come with me."

The digimon looks up and says, "Get out of my way. You are not worthy of my time." 

"Either submit, or be destroyed!" WarGreymon commands.

The digimon is silent. When he does not submit, WarGreymon attacks. He charges at the digimon and slashes at him with his Dramon Destroyers. Despite several attempts, he cannot hit the digimon. WarGreymon gets kneed in the stomach and thrown to the ground.

WarGreymon jumps into the sky and prepares to use his primary attack. 

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon hurls the energy ball at the evil digimon. To his shock, the ball is caught and destroyed. WarGreymon slowly comes back down to the ground. 

"I grow weary of your pathetic attempts," the digimon says. "You're gone."

WarGreymon braces himself for an attack. The digimon clamps his wrists together and straightens his hands. He points his arms in WarGreymon's direction. 

"Sonic DESTROYER!" The digimon fires his attack. The attack is a direct hit. WarGreymon's armor is shattered into pieces. He falls flat on his back, and slowly deletes.

"And thus is the cost of crossing..............Revengemon!"

"Pyro Sphere!" A blast of fire knocks three Agumon to the ground. Pyro rushes at another Agumon and smacks it with his tail. Pyro then leaps into the air and lands on another Agumon.

"I win!" Pyro chirps. 

"You always win." One of the Agumon complain. 

Pyro had been different his entire life. When he was born at Primary Village they did not know what kind of digimon he was. Once he reached the In-Training level he was sent to live in a Koromon village. Pryo was sent there because the Koromon were very kind and would accept him. 

Eventually Pyro reached the Rookie level. It was then discovered that he was a Guilmon. This type of digimon was extremely rare. A Guilmon had not been seen for hundreds of years. He graduated with his peers to the Agumon village. It was here that his life would be forever changed.

Everything would be changed by one important visit from Centarumon. He had been meeting all day with Rex the Tyrannomon. Rex was the leader of Gif village. He trained the Agumon. When one of them digivolved into a Tyrannomon they would become the new leader. Rex would get to leave and roam the Digital World as he pleased. It is important to note that any Agumon that digivolved into a Greymon would immediately be sent to the continent of Folder for further training. 

"Hey, look over there!"

They all look to another group and see one Agumon dominating four other Agumon in a scrimmage battle. He is clearly the strongest in his group. 

"You should fight him, Pyro. Maybe he could give you a challenge."

"I hope so, you guys are getting boring!"

Many things about Pyro were a mystery. One thing was not. Pyro was strong. Real strong. Pyro was stronger than any Agumon in the village. The only one that even came close to him was Blaze. He was the Agumon they were watching in the other group. 

Rex walked up to them. He had a grim look on his face.

"Pyro, I need to speak with you. Alone."

Pyro left his friends to see what Rex had to say. They walked into the woods west of the village.

"Pyro, I'm afraid you can no longer live in this village. You have to go."

"What!!!!" Pyro cries.

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Rex roars.

"But why?" Pyro asks.

"I can't explain. Now go!"

"But, but......"

Rex gives Pyro a vicious kick. Pyro is sent flying. He is shocked that his master would attack him.

"Blaze Blast!" Rex unleashes his attack upon Pyro. It is not full power, but Pyro is again sent flying. When he gets up he begins to run away. 

"Good luck, kid." Rex heads back tot he village. Pyro is now left alone to fend for himself. But can he survive the perils of the Digital World? 


End file.
